Na zabój
by Arien Halfelven
Summary: Jest dobrze. I będzie dobrze. A gdy młody Tygrys śpi... co teraz?


Dedykowane Księżyckowi Clio z podziękowaniem za starania i wysiłki na rzecz upowszechniania mojej twórczości w szerokim świecie.

I za wszystko, i jak zawsze.

Niewesołe, a wręcz nieśmieszne. Ale tak bywa czasami, prawda?

NA ZABÓJ

Granatowy płaszcz. Nieprzytulna, zagarnięta ukradkiem z przedsionka peleryna. Przetarty, sfatygowany koc. Wszystko razem skłębione, wygrzane i zastygłe w bezbożny obraz krajobrazu po bitwie.

Niebywale satysfakcjonującej.

Spod całej sterty wystawał figlarnie pas od płaszcza, sennie zwinięty i dumnie odkrywający odciśnięte na skraju ślady zębów. Poły niegościnnie szorstkiej peleryny opadły, w niedawnych zapasach udeptanej w obszerne gniazdko, promieniujące ciepłem.

Promieniował ciepłem.

Leżał pośrodku zaimprowizowanego posłania, na brzuchu, z głową przekręconą zabawnie, policzek na wyłogach płaszcza, usta szeroko otwarte – jak zawsze, łapał powietrze pełną piersią. Rozkrzyżowany, ręce rozrzucił szeroko – na jawie i we śnie wyciągnięte, by objąć nową przygodę.

Każda przygoda była nowa.

Gładki, miękki i ciepły. Miał sporo blizn, wiele sińców, od wczorajszej nocy kilka nowych znaków na skórze i szerszy niż zwykle, idiotyczny, szczęśliwy, urzekający uśmiech, widoczny na odsłoniętym skrawku ust. Brzeg koca niedbale naciągnięty na apetyczne pośladki i lewe udo, zsuwał się z łydki i odsłaniał piętę, po dziecinnemu wierzgającą czasem we śnie – wspomnieniu – rozpamiętaniu.

Dziki jak serce ognia.

Nie miał dość, nawet teraz nie miał dosyć – końce palców drapały bezwiednie matę, także w uśpieniu szukając tej drugiej pary rąk, grzesznie zręcznych i złośliwie nieuchwytnych jak księżycowy promień. Ramiona śpiącego drgnęły. Pasmo włosów, ciasno pozwiązywane w warkoczyk, zsunęło się na rozgrzane plecy. Uśmiech znikł na mgnienie – na jedno nadąsane mruknięcie w przeczuciu nieobecności drugiej osoby przy boku.

Spał dalej.

Syty, szczęśliwy, zaborczy i hojny, młody i żarliwy. Nigdy nie miał dosyć. Ani przygody, ani rozkoszy, ani przyjemności. Ani kąpieli w ostrym srebrze i łagodnym cieniu księżycowych promieni. Tego wszystkiego. Przeżywał, ofiarowywał, przyjmował, aż świt go dopiero uśpił, wciśniętego twarzą w pelerynę i objętego parą zachłannych ramion. I nie miał dość, i nigdy nie będzie miał dość. Spał, radował się, promieniował ciepłem i już bezwiednie, każdym odruchowym drgnięciem palców szukał tamtego dotyku – znów. Znów i jeszcze, i więcej. Sytość i szczęście, i nienasycenie.

Księżycową nocą ogień kwitł najpiękniej.

Już miał bary jak tygrys – może nie osiągnął gabarytów Takedy, ale niewiele pozostało w nim z dawnego, niedorośniętego kociaka. Może te uśmiechy, zawsze zadziorne, może ten warkoczyk, cienki i ciasno zadzierzgnięty, tak delikatnie łaskoczący w zgięcie szyi, gdy się obejmowało z tyłu ramiona usypiającego Tygrysięcia. Może ruchliwy był nadal jak kociak, zawsze raptowny i impulsywny, i we wszystkim żarliwy – na łeb, na szyję, na zabój.

Może tym właśnie zachwycał najbardziej.

Ale może to już była tylko – aż – żarliwość – tego płomienia, którym Sanada Yukimura był w każdej chwili i w każdej przygodzie; ognia, którym palił się i spalał niedopieszczoną dotąd niezależność towarzysza. Syty i szczęśliwy, i zawsze gotowy na więcej, Yukimura spał.

Mięciutki.

Mógł wyhodować bary godne nawet Takedy Shingena, mógł zmężnieć, dojrzeć, ustatecznić się – a zawsze zostanie w nim ten nieuleczalny kociak. Smok Date siedział na macie obok ich wspólnego, zmaltretowanego posłania. Księżycowokpiące spojrzenie z czułą złośliwością syciło się apetyczną perspektywą na nagie plecy śpiącego.

Ciepły i mięciutki.

Date Masamune aż nadto dobrze znał twarde i silne pięści Yukimury, dotkliwe kopnięcia, radośnie druzgocące wszystko ciosy – i ten żelazny, żarliwy uścisk ciepłych ud na biodrach Smoka. Nie można było nie dostrzegać, nie uznawać, nie szanować niewątpliwie dojrzałej już męskości młodego Tygrysa – tym bardziej, że w większość jej sekretów Jednooki Smok sam go z wielką lubością wtajemniczał. I ten ogień – żar, którego Date kosztował, smakował, karmił się i wyczerpywał zachłannie, aż zostawała tylko senna iskra – na więcej, na później. Aż Kociak z Kai miękł i cieplał, i usypiał bezkrytycznie szczęśliwy, wysycony na zabój pod atramentowo granatowym spojrzeniem i cieniem krzywego uśmiechu Smoka.

Dla tych widoków Date nigdy nie zasypiał pierwszy.

Zresztą, będzie czas, żeby się wyspać przed powrotem na patrol. Albo podrzemać w siodle. Na pewno się wyśpi, już Kojuurou mu nie podaruje. Nie puści go inaczej w pole. A teraz – stracić takie widoki? Rozgrzana szyja, łopatki, ciepły, koci bok, albo, o, to zagłębienie nad prawym biodrem, aż się prosiło – o coś. Zresztą, sam fakt istnienia Sanady Yukimury zobowiązywał jego, Date Masamune, by wbić w tamtego pazury. Zazwyczaj Jednooki Smok wyznawał zasadę pierwszeństwa przyjemności nad obowiązkami, ale w przypadku Tygrysięcia z Kai wszystkie priorytety skupiały się zgodnie tylko na jednym. A obowiązek zostawał bardzo drobiazgowo wypełniony.

Doprawdy, Kojuurou powinien być z niego dumny.

Masamune skrzywił się kwaśno i potrząsnął głową. Na kolanach piastował wszystkie sześć katan – podniósł jedną, trzymając ją w dwóch palcach tuż pod rękojeścią. Czubek miecza oparł się leciusieńko nad biodrem śpiącego.

Cisza.

Delikatnie, pieszczotliwie, skraj ostrza przesunął się po ciepłej skórze. W górę, w dół, w górę. Jednooki Smok pochylił się – katana zatrzymała się na gardle Yukimury, tuż pod nieprzytomnym, szczęśliwym uśmiechem. Śpiący ani drgnął – ramiona trwały szeroko otwarte na każdy nowy impuls. Pod pazurem Smoka drzemał dziki, nienasycony ogień.

Na zabój.

Bez słowa, bez uśmiechu, Date Masamune wstał. Miecze zgarnął z kolan w ramiona i, przechodząc do wyjścia, z rozmyślną niedbałością cisnął w kąt, na zwiniętą wczoraj w pośpiechu hakamę. W chwilę później Smok z Oushuu siedział już na werandzie, owinięty yukatą, półdrzemiący w chłodnym świetle świtu. Dzień zapowiadał się idealnie dla konnego patrolu – lodowaty, jasny i przejrzysty. Za plecami siedzącego generała ucichły dyskretne kroki ciężkich butów.

Kocyk.

Koc był ciepły – cieplusi – cie-plu-sień-ki… Gruby materiał okrył plecy Smoka, cierpliwe palce podwinęły ześlizgującą się ze skóry tkaninę yukaty.

Cisza.

Date Masamune umościł się w kocu, pomrukując – zmierzwione włosy opadły na twarz, łaskocząc. Kichnął, zamrugał. Przekręcił znienacka głowę, patrząc do góry na swojego niewzruszonego zastępcę.

- Dobrze mi. – Ciemne oczy patrzyły z desperacją i jakby – skruchą? – Dobrze mi, Kojuurou.

Pewne dłonie o stwardniałych knykciach nawet nie drgnęły, spokojnie poprawiając koc na ramionach generała.

- To dobrze – stwierdził zwyczajnie Kojuurou.

Atramentowogranatowe spojrzenie badało go jeszcze przez chwilę, niespokojne, wypatrując cienia wyrzutu. Katakura Kojuurou odwzajemnił wzrok jak zawsze – pogodnie i niewzruszenie. Nigdy przecież nie narzucał generałowi swoich cieni – ani w spojrzeniu, ani nigdzie. Nie po to tu był. Masamune uspokoił się, rozluźnił, uśmiechnął – jakby bezwiednie.

- Będzie dobrze. – Pokręcił głową, prawie z niedowierzaniem. – Będzie dobrze.

Kojuurou uśmiechał się rzadko. Wystarczał jednak pobłażliwy, pogodny grymas, podsumowany znajomą blizną, żeby napełnić władcę Oushuu ciepłem nawet w taki poranek. Ciepło było dobre. Ciepło przypominało o tygrysich uściskach Sanady Yukimury.

Niezrównany Sanada Yukimura.

Rzęsy Date opadły, rozpalone policzki zaróżowiły się jeszcze od niezagasłych wspomnień. Kojuurou schylił się bez słowa i raz jeszcze naciągnął koc na lewe ramię dowódcy. Oczywiście, że będzie dobrze. Prawe Oko Smoka osobiście tego dopatrzy.

- To jest coś.

Kojuurou uniósł brwi. To akurat wiedział doskonale.

- To naprawdę jest coś. Tak zupełnie. Tak na zabój.

Oczywiście.

- On mnie już nie zabije. – Kącik ust Masamune drgnął, jakby w żalu za zaprzepaszczoną szansą na ostateczną walkę na śmierć i życie. Jakby w podnieceniu na myśl o przyszłych, nieprzeliczonych potyczkach. Kojuurou milczał. Śmierć zawsze była przecież najmniejszym zmartwieniem Smoka z Oushuu. To on, Katakura Kojuurou, miał się o to martwić.

Martwił się.

Właśnie wiedząc, rozumiejąc, będąc pewnym, że śmierć była najmniejszym problemem między Sanadą Yukimurą a Date Masamune, martwił się najbardziej. Bo śmierć to najmniejsza krzywda, jaką można byłoby wyrządzić Smokowi Date.

- Nigdy mnie nie zabije. – Masamune uśmiechał się leniwie. – Do licha, jest mi dobrze! Dobrze, dobrze, dobrze! Party's on!

Przeciągnął się błogo w kocu, zadowolony z ciepłego okrycia. W oku łobuzerski błysk, rumieńce i księżycowo-wilczy uśmiech, włosy sczochrane czyjąś nienasyconą dłonią.

Taki widok musiał łamać serce.

Kojuurou objął całą scenę jednym ze swoich nieczęstych uśmiechów – spokojnych, szczerych i niewesołych. Jego serca, oczywiście, nawet tak apetyczny widok nie mógł złamać. Dawno temu, daleko, na durnym polu rzepy, niedorzeczny smoczy niedorostek pożarł je żywcem. I nigdy nie oddał.

- Kojuurou.

Cisza.

- Dobrze mi. Dobrze mi jak diabli. Tylko patrzeć, jak zrobię się nieznośny.

Brew tamtego znów powędrowała do góry. Dopiero się zrobi? Też coś. Cóż. Katakura Kojuurou zniesie wszystko.

- Więc, wszystko będzie dobrze… I na zabój… I w ogóle, no wiesz.

No wiedział, wiedział.

- On jest wyjątkowy, wiesz.

Ach.

- On jest – zaangażowany. We wszystko, zawsze. We mnie. On wszystko bierze poważnie. Na zabój. I już mnie nie zabije. Nigdy. Nigdy.

Och.

- A ja jestem nieznośny.

Koc spadł, kiedy Date Masamune odwrócił się, siadając przodem do swojego zastępcy – patrzył na niego w górę, uśmiechnięty krzywo. I nieznośny.

Cisza

- Kiedy będzie mnie miał dość, zabijesz mnie?

Cisza.

Kojuurou spuścił wzrok, niezbyt wzruszony. Już dawno musiał się uodpornić na fanaberie generała, jeśli nie chciał zupełnie przez niego osiwieć. _A Jednooki Smok wolał szatynów_… Ha. Bez słowa, obszedł dookoła siedzącego dowódcę i z powrotem otulił go kocem. Zatrzymał się tam, na swoim miejscu – za plecami Smoka.

- Zabiję.

- Akurat.

Date, pogodnie uśmiechnięty, oparł głowę o kolano Kojuurou. Tamten podniósł brwi, w zamyśleniu przyglądając się włosom generała. Jak zawsze, kusiły go, żeby zaatakować je z nożycami. Ale one w ogóle były z natury kuszące.

Cóż.

Katakura Kojuurou był prostym człowiekiem. A przynajmniej względnie prostym – i bezwzględnie pokomplikowanym przez własną głupotę. Ale cóż, głupota była jak wysyp perzu – dało się z tym całkiem nieźle żyć. Kojuurou nigdy nie zapomniał, ani nie pomyślał nawet, żeby próbować zapomnieć, skąd pochodził. Wychowały go i wykarmiły pola – długo nie wystawił nawet nosa poza swoje bezkrytyczne grządki rzepy. Zupełnie dobrze mogło tak zostać na zawsze – tyle, że znak losu przybłąkał się akurat pewnego dnia w porządnie odchwaszczone życie Kojuurou. Ot, przywędrował taki, prosto z zimnego pałacu, pełnego nieprzejrzystych parawanów i kłujących szeptów. Spojrzenie wyzywające, nieufne – i nieobojętne. Dumnie wyprostowany, chłopięco zaciekawiony, kapryśny, życzliwy, niedorzeczny. Rzepę chrupał dokładnie tak samo, jak każdy chłopak w jego wieku pożerał każdy oferowany posiłek. Nigdy o nic nie prosił, nigdy nie pokazywał tych pierwszych blizn, które wyniósł dobitnie nadpisane na sobie już z domowych pieleszy. Żałośnie mało potrzeba było, żeby zawłaszczył Kojuurou na dobre.

I tylko rzepa została odłogiem.

Zawsze coś - ktoś zostawał za plecami. Każdemu się to mogło przytrafić. Nawet największe siły przeciekały przez palce – wiatr, deszcz czy słońce. Księżycowa srebrzystość – czy dziki ogień.

Ogień.

Sanada Yukimura, deszcz i wiatr, i ogień. Rozkosz i niewiadoma. A Katakura Kojuurou nie był ani zwodniczym marzeniem, ani zagadką. Nie po to tu był. Sama stałość – dobrowolny i konsekwentny wybór. Ale przecież Kojuurou podejmował tylko ostateczne decyzje. Wybrał jedną, przeoraną smoczymi pazurami ścieżkę. A o to, co wybrał, zawsze umiał dbać jak należy.

- Jeśli cię skrzywdzi, zabiję.

Masamune skrzywił się, rozbawiony. Odpowiedź niezbyt go uszczęśliwiła, ale najwyraźniej jednak się nią zadowolił. Widać tak już miało zostać, że Kojuurou bezwzględnie potrafił go zadowolić – i nigdy nie był władny go uszczęśliwić.

- Jeśli cię skrzywdzi, zabiję – powtórzył spokojnie.

Granatowe oko spojrzało na niego w górę.

- Ale mnie najpierw?

Cisza.

Jednooki Smok wtulił się w koc.

- Widzisz sam. Już jestem nieznośny. Zupełnie nieznośny. Robię ci takie rzeczy. A ty wciąż ze mną wytrzymujesz. Sam widzisz.

Kojuurou wszystko widział.

- A jeśli on będzie mnie miał dość, ty mnie zabijesz.

Kolano podpierające głowę generała ani drgnęło. Nie po to tam było. Rozkazy Smoka były bezdyskusyjne. Od swego Prawego Oka Masamune nie oczekiwał dyskusji. Potrzebował tylko, jak zazwyczaj, równie dyskretnego co czułego i niezawodnego szturchnięcia we właściwą stronę. Wzrok Kojuurou pobłądził przez chwilę ku zaimprowizowanej noclegowni i widocznemu za parawanem zarysowi czupryny Sanady-no-danna. Katakura-san znów pozwolił sobie na leciutki uśmieszek, po czym nieco bardziej skoncentrował wzrok w okolicach generalskiej grzywki.

- Wiem, wiem. Dobrze, nie kłóćmy się, zgodzę się na strzyżenie po obiedzie. – Date wykrzywił usta w niechętną podkówkę. Kojuurou w zamyśleniu przekrzywił głowę.

- Nie ma pośpiechu – powiedział tylko. – Przystrzygę cię w wolnej chwili, jak już będziesz – po deserze?

Uśmiech Jednookiego Smoka mógłby w tym momencie okiełznać każdego ognistego demona. I złamać serce. Katakura Kojuurou założył ręce za plecami, nie ruszając się z miejsca.

_Jeśli cię skrzywdzi, zabiję_.

- Kto zabije mnie, jeśli będę miał dość wszystkiego? – rzucił cierpko. Date Masamune przechylił głowę do tyłu, gęsta grzywka opadła na udo Kojuurou.

- Nie zrobisz mi tego – oznajmił, szczerząc się beztrosko.

Wzruszenie ramion. Poważny, karcący grymas.

- Nie zrobisz mi tego – powtórzył generał spokojnie. Dawno już przestał przepraszać, że żyje.

- Nie. – Kojuurou nigdy nie dziękował swojemu dowódcy za to, że się pojawił w jego życiu. Ale kiedyś to zrobi.

_Jeśli cię skrzywdzi, zabiję_.

koniec


End file.
